The present invention pertains generally to a lens support for a luminaire.
A typical luminaire includes a luminaire housing that includes a housing body, a lamp socket, typically a ballast, and electrical circuitry and connections to an electric power source, and an illumination element such as a reflector or a refractor lens to direct light emitted from a lamp inserted into the lamp socket away from the luminaire and toward the illuminated area. The refractor lens typically has a domed shape, having an upper rim that defines an opening, and a lower, larger opening, through which emitted light passes. The refractor lens is positioned and secured to the luminaire housing by a refractor lens support, shown in FIG. 10 and known in the art. The prior art refractor lens support 100 typically has a circular flange 102 that can register with the inner surface of the upper support rim of the refractor lens, and a plurality of arms 104 extending upward from the circular flange that can be secured to the luminaire housing. The refractor lens can be secured to the luminaire housing by positioning the circular flange 102 of the refractor lens support against the inside of the support rim of the refractor lens. The refractor lens support typically has one or more temporary positioning tabs 106 extending from the annular rim 108 that can be manipulated with a machine tool to engage the upper edge of the support rim of the refractor lens, to temporarily fix the prior art refractor lens support 100 to the refractor lens. Once temporarily fixed to the refractor lens, the prior art refractor lens support can be secured to the luminaire housing. The prior art refractor lens support is typically pre-formed in a three-dimensional configuration by machining means well known in the art, with the circular flange curved downward from the annular rim to conform with the inside curved surface of the support rim of the refractor lens, and with the securement arms and temporary positioning tabs directed upward to engage the luminaire housing and the upper edge of the support rim, respectively.
Nevertheless, there remains a need to provide a refractor lens or reflector support that is less expensive and more energy efficient, that can be manufactured and stored more easily and cost effectively, and that does not require a substantial investment in tooling for low- and high-quantity production.